The DC Superfriends Show
The DC Superfriends Show is an Upcoming Animated series based on the DC Superfriends Toyline by Mattel. The Show will be run by Ciro Nieil, Ben Jones, and Brandon Auman. The Show is a cross Between Marvel Super Hero Squad, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Transformers: Rescue Bots. The Show will be aimed at DC fans for all ages, but mostly to younger fans. The Series' Tone is loosey based off of Hanna-Barbera's Superfriends Franchise. Overview The Superfriends Team (Consisting of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkman, Plastic Man, The Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and the rookie Cyborg) are based at the Hall Of Justice in Washington D.C. to Protect the World from the Legion of Doom. They even come get help from The Justice League, Teen Titans, JL International, and Much More. Superfriends Team *David Kaye - Superman, Hawkman *Daran Norris - Batman (Team Leader) *Steven Blum - Hal Jordan *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Eric Bauza - The Flash *Kevin Michael Richardson - Martian Manhunter *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man *Jeff Bennett - Red Tornado Other Heroes *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Fire, Huntress, Arisia Rrab, Indigo-1, Beautiful Dreamer *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow *Keri Russell - Wonder Woman *Josh Keaton - Kyle Rainer *Travis Willingham - Captian Marvel, Mark Moonrider *Brian Bloom - The Creeper, Iron, Rip Hunter *Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna, Ice *Crispin Freeman - Booster Gold, Guardian *Kari Wahlgren - Hawkgirl *LeVar Burton - Black Lightning *Yuri Lowenthal - Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Big Barda *Henry Winkler - Ambush Bug *Phil LaMarr - Static Shock, Aquaman *Cedric Yarbrough - Firestorm *Steven Blum - Blue Beetle, Lightray *Peter Lurie - Red Rocket *Nolan North - Guy Gardner *Michael Jai White - Jon Stewart *Dave Wittenberg - Negative Man *Jeff Bennett - OMAC, Jonah Hex *Gina Torres - Vixen *Lex Lang - Orion, Arkkis Chummuck, Gold *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog, Detective Chimp, Vykin *James Arnold Taylor - Tomar-Re *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker, Metamorpho *Summer Glau - Supergirl *Jason Spisak - Kid Flash *Yuri Lowenthal - Aqualad *Jason Marsden - Speedy *Danica McKellar - Miss Martian *Troy Baker - Robin III *Kari Wahlgren - Wonder Girl *Katie Higgins - Batgirl *Quinton Flynn - Nightwing *Nolan North - Superboy, Deadman *John DiMaggio - Lobo *April Stewart - Maxima *Michael T. Wiess - Etrigan The Demon, Adam Strange *Tricia Helfer - Boodikka *Kim Mai Guest - Katma Tui, Katana *John Kassir - Ch'p *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *Tom Kenny - Salakk, Mazing Man *James Horan - Dr. Fate *Cree Summer - Madame Xanadu *Gary Cole - The Spectre *Khary Payton - B'wana Beast *Jeremey Piven - Elongated Man *Corey Burton - The Atom, Mercury, Forager *Tom Kenny - Dr. Magnus *Dee Bradley Baker - Tin, Dove, Serifan *Terri Hawkes - Platinum *Bill Faggerbakke - Lead, Big Bear *Clancy Brown - Phantom Stranger *Jeffery Combs - Question *Tara Strong - Mary Marvel *John DeVito - Captian Marvel Jr. *Sam Riegel - Hawk *Richard McGonagle - Highfather, The Chief *Carlos Alazaraqui - Ragman *Johnny Young Bosch - Geo-Force *April Winchell - Batwoman *Xander Berkeley - Mento, Captain Atom *Olivia d'Abo - Elastic-Girl *Henry Rollins - Robotman *Michael Dorn - Steel Supporting Characters *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *John DiMaggio - Bibbo Bibbowski *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen/Mr. Action *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale, Sayd, Martha Wayne *Terri Hawkes - Cat Grant *James Horan - Jack Ryder, Emil Hamilton *Richard McGonagle - Shazam, Abin Sur *David Kaye - Commissoner Gordon *Steven Blum - Sam Lane, Ranakar, Thomas Wayne *Lex Lang - Steve Trevor *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Stana Katic - Talia Al Ghul *Kim Mai Guest - Iris West *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox, Steve Lombard *Tom Kenny - Skeets *Lynda Carter - Hyppolyta *Jennifer Hale - Ramona, Inza *Roger Craig Smith - Marvin White *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wendy Harris *Dee Bradley Baker - Brother Eye, Oberon *Larry Drake - Ganthet *Brian George - Appa Ali Apsa, The Mayor *Cathy Cavadani - Alanna Strange *Edward Asner - Perry White *Stephen Root - Woozy Winks *Zach Callison - Billy Bastion *Cree Summer - M'yrrah, Natasha Irons *Jason Marsden - Snapper Carr *Tricia Helfer - Sue Dinby *Tom Kane - Quincy Sharp Supervillians *Corey Burton - Braniac, Solomon Grundy, Hugo Strange, Metallo, Weather Wizard, Killer Moth, Icicle Sr., The Brain, Kanto, General Zahl *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Black Adam, Toyman, Captain Boomerang, Ocean Master, Starro, Ubu, Maxwell Lord, Brother Blood, Ma'alefa'ak, Hellgrammite, Hector Hammond, Steppenwolf *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo, The Joker, Captain Cold, Jack, King Cobra, Amon Sur, Faceless Hunter, Virman Vundabar, Joe Chill, White Martian *Jeff Bennett - Ultra-Humanite, Killer Croc, Abra-Kadabra, T.O. Morrow, Red Volcano, Red Torpedo, Krona, Rubberneck *Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's Al Ghul, Dessad, Chemo *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor, Firefly *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane, The Key *Jennifer Hale - Killer Frost, Giganta, Bernadeth *Olivia d'Abo - Star Sapphire, Ten, Morgaine le Fey *Claudia Black - Cheetah *Kari Wahlgren - Harley Quinn, Gilotina *Diedrich Bader - Shadow Thief, Ace, Batzarro, Gorilla Boss *John Kassir - Scarecrow, Heatwave, Klarion the Witch Boy *Wally Wingert - The Riddler *Mark Hamill - The Trickster, Nekron *Gary Anthony Williams - Mongul, Mongal, Atrocitus *Nolan North - The Penguin, Black Mask, Gentleman Ghost, Cyborg Superman *Troy Baker - Two-Face, King, Monsieur Mallah *Rick D. Wasserman - Clayface *Crispin Freeman - Deadshot *Fred Tatasciore - Major Force, AMAZO, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man *Tom Kenny - Mirror Master, Zillus Zox *Michael Dorn - Vandal Savage, Kailbak *Miguel Ferrer - Sinestro *Lex Lang - Dr. Polaris, Atomic Skull *Clancy Brown - Parallax, Hades *Daran Norris - Hush, Larfleeze, Wotan *Yuri Lowenthal - Icicle Jr. *Khary Payton - Black Manta *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd, The Wizard *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro *Grey DeLisle - Queen, Red Inferno, Mad Harriet *James Arnold Taylor - Major Disaster, The Prankster *Alan Tudyk - Reverse Flash *Michael Jai White - Tatooed Man *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy *David Kaye - Bizzaro, Evil Star, Felix Faust *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *John Di Lancie - Mr. Twister *Terri Hawkes - Queen Bee *Dwight Schultz - Professor Ivo, Ares, Dr. Sivana *Kim Mai Guest - Silver Banshee *James Remar - Manhunters *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling, Mantis *Peter MacNicol - Chronos, Mad Hatter *Jeffery Combs - Kite Man *Eliza Schneider - Baroness Paula Von Gunther, Stompa *Tom Kane - Blackbriar Thorn *Maurice LaMarche - Calendar Man *Nika Futterman - Lashina Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Kristopher Carter - Composer *Robert J Kral - Theme Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoons Category:Superheroes